Roberta Weiss
ROBERTA WEISS 1."Macht der Leidenschaft" (1994) TV Series .... Dolores ... aka "Family Passions" (1994) 2."Santa Barbara" (1984) TV Series .... Flame Beaufort/Debra London (#1) (1990-1991) 3.Comment faire l'amour avec un nègre sans se fatiguer (1989) (as Roberta Bizeau) .... Miz Littérature ... aka Comment faire l'amour avec un noir sans se fatiguer (1989) (France) ... aka How to Make Love to a Negro Without Getting Tired (1989) 4.Danse du scorpion, La (1989) .... Camille de Vito ... aka Frame Up Blues (1989) 5.Man Eaters (1988) 6.Shades of Love: Tangerine Taxi (1988) (TV) .... Evan Moore 7.Abducted (1986) .... Renee ... aka Abduction (1986) 8.Courage (1986) (TV) .... Roberta 9.High Stakes (1986) .... Terry Carson 10.Perry Mason Returns (1985) (TV) .... Laura Gordon 11.Martin's Day (1984) .... Teenage Girl 12.Cross Country (1983) .... Alma 13.Dead Zone, The (1983) .... Alma Frechette 14.Terry Fox Story, The (1983) (TV) 15.Autumn Born (1979) .... Melissa TV-Gastrollen 1."Alfred Hitchcock Presents" (1985) playing "Tirina Clark"(as Roberta Bizeau) in episode: "Twist" (episode # 3.12) 5/14/1988 2."Diamonds" (1987) in episode: "Good Hands" (episode # 1.7) 1987 3."Hitchhiker" (1986) in episode: "And If We Dream" (episode # 1.6) 12/11/1984 4."Hitchhiker, The" (1983) playing "Roseanne Lucas" in episode: "And If We Dream" 1984 5."Littlest Hobo, The" (1979) playing "Rebecca" in episode: "Napoleon" (episode # 4.1) 9/16/1982 6."Mickey Spillane's Mike Hammer" (1984) playing "Debbie" in episode: "Too Young to Die" ---- Sie setzt Santa Barbara in Flammen Roberta Bizeau beschrieben von Bill Lieberman Ihren ersten professionellen Job hatte sie in einem Werbespot. Ihre erste richtige Rolle in den kanadischen TV-Film „Hangin’ In“. Und die ersten amerikanischen Filme, die sie machte waren „The Hitchhiker“ und „Tales from the Darkside“. Und zu guter Letz nun ihre erste Soap - Santa Barbara. Sie - das ist Roberta Bizeau und sie hat eine große Karriere bei SB und vielleicht im Soap-Business überhaupt vor sich. „Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl bei der Rolle und kann von meinen Erfahrungen zehren. Flame ist mysteriös und international. Und sie ist involviert mit diesem irgendwie britisch scheinenden Typ Quinn. Und was man von ihrer Rolle hält, zeigt der 2-Jahresvertrag. Eine Seltenheit im Soap-Geschäft. Roberta stammt aus Kanada und ist in den 20iger. Sie wollte Schauspielerin, weil es für sie der einzig richtige Beruf war. Das war eine schwere Entscheidung, denn ihre Eltern war keine Schauspieler, sondern normale Leute. Sie hatte keine Vorstellung was der Beruf bedeutete, welchen Lebensstil man hat und wie Roberta da rein paßt. Aber Roberta setzte ihren Willen durch und ging in den 80iger Jahren nach New York. Sie pendelte in dieser Zeit zwischen NY und Toronto. Und dann ging sie nach Kalifornien und konnte im Januar 1990 die Rolle in SB ergattern. Für sie wurde ein Traum wahr. „ich hatte wirklich Angst an meinem ersten Tag, aber es war ganz toll. Alle waren sehr nett zu mir.“ Mittlerweile hat sie schon einiges an Erfahrung gesammelt, aber kam Zeit sich die Show anzusehen. „Manche Dinge kann ich schon gut, manche nicht. Ich bin sehr selbstkritisch und ich lerne immer noch.“ Aber was auch in der Zukunft passieren wird und wie sich die Storylines entwickeln, sie wird immer eine Stütze in Roscoe Born haben. Seit Anfang an hat sie sehr gern mit ihm gearbeitet. Welche Rolle von Roscoe mag sie denn mehr ? „Ich glaube an Quinn. Er ist lustig und es macht Spaß an seiner Seite zu spielen. Ich hoffe es wird noch mehr daraus.“ Und es würde einen ganz neuen anderen Blickwinkel in die Show bringen. Robertas Familie jedenfalls war schon stolz als sie in Werbespots zu sehen war. Man kann sich vorstellen wie sie über Robertas Auftritte bei SB denken. (Gekürzte und zusammengefaßte Übersetzung) Soap Opera Update Herbst 1990 Kategorie:Die Stars